Cry Little Sister
by JoannaKuwabara
Summary: Tears fall for the one who was her brother the one who she had been looking for all these years. Violence, character death, and mild lanugage.


**Cry Little Sister**

**By** _JoannaKuwabara_

**Song By** _The Sisters of Mercy_

**Song Name**: **Cry Little Sister**

**Summary:** Tears fall for the one who was her brother; the one who she had been looking for all these years. Violence, character death, and song fic.

Ok ;;; this is a one shot that came to me because of the song that is in this fic. It's called **Cry Little Sister**…I know ;;; the name of this, but it fits! The song is by _The Sisters of Mercy._ I was given an AMV about Hiei and Yukina with this song…and it made me cry…and my muses all pitched in on this one! I swear…even Yusuke! OO I know hahaha.

I got to warn you guys, this is not like a lot of my other stuff. I has **NO **humor…**NONE** what so ever. I know…the world's coming to an end hahaha . I hope you guys like this because it is sad…if any of you have read my story called: **No Good Deed Goes Unpunished**…it's kind of like that one…and what I mean is it is just as angst and just as much a tear jerker as that one was…so don't tell me I didn't warn you.

I also re-did this because I thought it wasn't that great, so I fixed some things and added stuff.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own YYH or anything related to the show, I am not making money from this story either. I do not own the song called: **Cry Little Sister**. It is sung and owned by _The Sisters of Mercy_. I am not making any money from this song being in this story either.

**ENJOY!**

_**song**_

* * *

A growl escaped his lips. He growled at his captor, his eyes showing fire. The demon laughed at his prisoner, who couldn't free himself from the chains that held him to the table. He had found the perfect specimen to experiment on. 

_**The last fire will rise  
Behind those eyes**_

The prisoner clenched his fists, wishing he wasn't warded. If only his arm was free he could destroy the building that he was being held in; that black house that smelt of decaying forms of demons that were unfortunate souls as he.

He glared at his captor. The demon didn't know who he was messing with. He had to be blind or dumb or both. The prisoner couldn't decide which description fitted the fool, but he did know that he would never let him touch her; never let that demon hurt her. That was why he was there; for her.

_**Black house will rock  
Blind boys don't lie**_

He was snapped from his thoughts as he felt pain jolt through his entire body. His eyes snapped towards the one who caused the pain. There was a needle in his right arm; his eyes widened in fear at where that needle was.

"Don't worry my dear pet. All I want is power…I have been trying to come up with a way to drain power from other demons and make it mine." The demon said.

His red eyes glared fire at the demon, having heard his words even through the pain.

"So why were you after her?" he growled.

_**Immortal fear  
That voice so clear**_

The demon snickered before laughing.

"I wasn't after that weakling. No…she was my ticket to get you." The demon said.

The demon chuckled at the evil glare he got from his prisoner.

"I didn't think you would like that."

He moved his hand, catching the attention of the prisoner.

"Like I know you won't like this…" he said before pulling down a lever.

The prisoner's body arched, letting out a blood curling scream that could rip through any soul. It felt as if his soul was being ripped from his body and into the machine that was hooked up to him. His head shook from side to side as he screamed, the pain being far much for him to handle. Never had he felt such pain as intense as this.

_**Through broken walls  
That scream I hear**_

Eyes shut tight, trying to block out the image of the demon who was laughing at his pain, at his fear, and his love for her; for his sister.

_**Cry little sister (thou shall not fall)  
Come come to your brother (thou shall not die)**_

The pain intensified as he tried to struggle, but the chains kept him restrained to the point he was in agony.

Black tears came from his eyes as his sister's image flashed in his mind's eyes. The one he loved and protected.

_**Unchain me sister (thou shall not fear)  
Love is with your brother (thou shall not kill)**_

He could see her. Her happy face as she played with the animals in the old master's temple. How her beautiful blue hair flowed in the wind. How her red eyes sparkled whenever that foolish human came near her.

He clenched his eyes harder as he tried to stop his tears from falling, however they didn't. They fell even faster as more thoughts of her flashed into his mind.

The pain stopped, causing him to breathe heavily, as if he hadn't been breathing in so long. He looked up to find that demon look down at him with that sick and twisted smile on his lips.

"I just wanted to let you know that you are doing a good job…however, I'm afraid to say that my fun is done. I will need all of your power, which in turn will kill you. Good bye…" the demon said with a sick smile.

_**Blue masquerade  
Strangers look up**_

"Go to Hell." He growled before the demon flipped the switch for the final time.

The pain seemed to be worse then before, his eyes never closing but staying open; still the images of his sister flashing past his eyes, as well as his life.

How he wished that he wouldn't die alone.

_**When will they learn this loneliness?  
Temptation heat**_

How he wished to see her smiling face one last time, just one more time. He wished he could finally tell her that he was the brother she had been looking for; the one who was the forbidden child of their village.

His heart seemed to speed up as well as his breathe. He couldn't scream anymore, his voice having failing him.

He could feel his life almost gone, it was only a matter of time before the last ounce of his life was gone and he would be no more. He could feel his blood making its way from the corner of his lips, dripping down his sweaty neck, gently following to the floor with a splat.

His eyes started to glaze over and stared at the ceiling, though not seeing that cracked plaster above him. His eyes saw one thing and only one thing…

_**Beats like a drum  
Deep in your veins**_

Her twin brother.

He was dying before her eyes, laying on that table and hooked up to that horrific machine. It was he that she had her eyes on; never turning from the pain filled features that covered that normally calm face.

She had come after him, fearing for his life. She was the one the demon wanted, she had thought; however, she had heard the demon's words. She learned how he had used her as bait to trap her brother into sacrificing his own life for hers.

She had to come. He needed her, he was the one who watched over her and protected her those many years she was alone; before she had been taken from her home for those five years. She knew deep down that it was him in those trees watching her play with the animals around her village.

She couldn't let him do this, she wouldn't let him be taken away, and she would not let him die. She loved him too much to let that happen.

_**I will not lie little sister (thou shall not fall)  
Come come to your brother (thou shall not die)**_

However, she found her self froze. She couldn't move. Her eyes couldn't look away from the chains that held him down as his soul was being sucked from his body. She could feel his energy and life force drifting away; fading.

_**Unchain me sister (thou shall not fear)  
Love is with your brother (thou shall not kill)**_

It was his voice, meek as it was, so unlike him to sound; snapped her from her trans and back to saving him. The brother she loved with her heart and soul; that she would die for. His blood seemed to find his body uninhabitable for it continued to drip from his mouth, where not a sound was heard. She watched his eyes staring to close as his spirit was almost gone.

_**My shangrila  
I cant forget**_

He knew he was about to die.

"Good…bye…little sis…ter…"

_**Why you were mine  
I'll need you now**_

A chill went through the room, grabbing the attention of the demon. As he turned around, a spike made of ice went straight into his heart, causing the demon to spit up blood, coating him self with his own red liquid. He looked down at his bleeding heart before turning his fading eyes to the door.

There stood the ice maiden, her eyes glow an eerily red. Her hand was out stretched in a position as if she had shot the weapon from her hand.

He stumbled backwards until his back hit the wall, causing him to slide down to the floor, his blood making a mark to where he sat. His glazed eyes watched as the ice maiden turned off the machine, before his eyes grew dark and he sat there dead in a pool of his own blood.

_**Cry little sister (thou shall not fall)  
Come come to your brother (thou shall not die)**_

Yukina turned sad eyes to the limp form that lay on the table. She slowly reached out her hand towards Hiei's face, gently touching it. The touch caused Hiei to stir and turn to look at the tearful Yukina.

"Yukina…" he said.

"Don't speak! I'm here to get you out of here, brother." She said.

Hiei looked at her. If he wasn't weak he would have gave her a shocked look. He watched as she gently removed the chains from his limbs. She tried to pick him up, but found him too heavy for her to carry.

_**Unchain me sister (thou shall not fear)  
Love is with your brother (thou shall not kill)**_

"Yukina…it's…it's too late…" Hiei said.

"NO! Don't say that!" shouted Yukina, her tear gems falling rapidly to the floor. "I always knew you were my brother, I just waited for you to tell me! I always knew! I don't want to lose you! Not again! Please! Please…Hiei…brother…please don't leave me…" she sobbed.

She gently pulled Hiei until he was off the table and fell backwards with him laying in her lap. She looked down at his dim eyes.

_**Cryyyyy little sister (thou shall not fall)  
**__**Come come to your brother (thou shall not die)  
**__**Unchain me sister (thou shall not fear)  
**__**Love is with your brother (thou shall not kill)**_

He looked up at her with tear filled eyes. He slowly rose his hand and gently wiped away her tear.

"I'm sorry…sister…" he said, looking at her.

_**Crycryyyyyyy sister (thou shall not fall)**_

He looked at her for a few more moments before his eyes rolled back into his head, his hand falling from her face.

Her eyes widened and she hugged his to her.

"Please…no…PLEASE DON'T DIE!" she screamed.

_**(Thou shall not die)**_

Her eyes seemed to fade as the truth settled in. Her eyes filled with more tear gems as she crushed the cold dead body to her own body.

_**(Thou shall not fear)**_

She held on to him, never letting go.

_**(Thou shall not kill)**_

* * *

That is it. Read and review please. 


End file.
